


Bloody Grin

by IraGeneve



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, killer vs killer, slight nsfw in the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Request: Could you do a Frank x survivor!reader where he finds out that Freddy is targeting her after she tries to hide it from him?





	Bloody Grin

“Mmm, I love it when you’re devious,” he inhaled her scent, his hands all over her. He picked her up, deeply kissing her and settling her on an old, white structure in Ormont, its purpose long forgotten. His hands were leaving blood trails alongside her legs, trying to make room for himself, but she kept her legs together. He broke the kiss lingering close, breath against breath, nose against nose. He whispered, lust filling his words. “Open up for me, babe, I’ve waited enough. I need you,” he added as he licked his lower lip.

Her breathe became faster against his, her cheeks flushed up while she was chewing on her lip. The smell of fresh blood was intoxicating in her lungs, but her legs wouldn’t welcome him the way he was used to, and at this point it started to annoy him. His hands traveled all the way up to her breasts, giving her shivers, trying to unbutton her shirt. Her hands came over his bloody ones, stopping him from doing so.

“Frank, I’m…I’m not in the mood. Please.” she begged but her eyes said something else, and it was enough for him to keep going. He roughly pushed her, the girl’s back hitting the cold metal of the structure with a thud.

“You’re a bit _too_ devious today, love, and I didn’t kill everybody this fast just for a no, ‘aight?” he took out his knife, still dirty after mercilessly killing all the other survivors, the ground going red with an unheard ticking of a clock. Need was taking the best out of him, so he brought the knife to her clothing, ripping at her shirt.

“Frank, wait, I need to-”

“Shhh, baby girl, all you need right now is me inside you. Wouldn’t you love to orgasm as the Collapse takes you?” he grinned in his psycho way, the way she loved him to. There was a heat throbbing between her legs and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“The Nightmare!” she yelled as Frank opened her shirt. Her soft skin was tainted with deep claw-like marks. Frank studied them for a few moments; they were going from underneath her boobs all the way down to her belly, four deep red lines. He tried to comprehend that the beautiful skin, which was his to own, was marked by someone else. The blood in his veins started to boil. He raised his dark eyes to her, jaw clenched. The expression he had was frightening, like nothing she saw before, not even when when was killed her like she was nobody, just another trapped soul. Back when he wasn’t hers. She knew she had explanations to give, but she was slightly shaking.

“I swear I don’t know what’s going on, once I’ve been in a trial against the Nightmare and after that I…I had weird dreams.” She stopped for a moment, his expression unchanged. “I keep dreaming of him in those weird scenarios and one time I woke up from a dream with this on me. I’m so sorry, Frank, I swear I have nothing to do with him.” she pleaded knowing well how possessive Frank was.

He still didn’t say anything, nor moved. She started to panic, her hands slowly cupping his face.

“Frank?” her voice trembled and that’s when he exhaled the air he didn’t realize he was holding. He turned his mouth against her hands, kissing the inside of her palm.

“Sorry, baby girl, I didn’t mean to scare you. Let’s go,” he said in a cold tone that made her shiver more than the stone against her skin ever did. She wanted to complain, she was still in deeply need for him, to feel him against her. But Frank didn’t have any of it, not anymore, and she understood.

“I’m sorry to be a mood killer.” she whispered softly and opened her arms. Usually, Frank would have made a shitty comeback out of that, but he only stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. For a moment, she thought she was going to get crushed from the need in his embrace.

“You’re mine,” was all he said in a heavy tone, and she smiled against his shoulder and nodded.

“Only yours.”

He let go of the embrace, wrapping the cut pieces of clothing around her and taking her up in his arms, carrying her around. Frank quickly found the hatch and let his girlfriend on top of it, and she looked at him one more time before jumping.

“Are you okay, baby?” she asked with a small smile. He gave a half smile as reply, pulling the mask over his face once again. The last thing she saw as she was swallowed by the darkness was the bloody smirk of the Legion mask, looking down at her.

***

Later that day, or week, or year, as you never know how time passes through the Entity’s realm, there was a hooded figure in the middle of the Springwood. The smile on his mask was contrasting the deep frown underneath. Springwood was silent, occasionally seeing the grass moving as he searched the entire area, breaking doors and windows. But he got bored, and none of these helped his anger. He inhaled deeply and yelled with all his might.

“Alright, listen here, bacon face. If you’re too much of a coward to show yourself, fine, but mark my words: if you ever touch her again I will rip every soul in this world just to get to you. I know you are there and you know who I’m talking about. She’s mine.” he growled the last words through his teeth. Out of thin air demonic chuckle could be heard, echoing through the empty streets of Springfield.

“Oh no, what shall I do,” the hoarse voice was so close to Frank it felt like it was whispering into his ear, the tone full of mockery. Frank grabbed his knife, enraged, turning around in circles.

“Show yourself, coward! Come and fight me, I’ll slice you up nice and slowly! COME ON!!” he kept provoking, blood boiling in his veins.

There was a moment when he thought it would happen, he thought he would fight Freddy fucking Krueger, but as soon as he thought he’ll get the chance to stab the burnt bastard, he felt stabbed in the middle of his chest. Blood spilled from his mouth, a dark stake-like object poking its bloody peak all the way through his chest.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath, feeling the pull of the fog. He spat the blood, lowering his arms. _That’s how sacrifice feels like, huh,_ he thought. Before leaving, though, from thin air dirty blood was dripping onto the asphalt. The grin on his face at the sight was matching the one on his mask. Then, everything turned black.

He woke up back to Ormont, the rest of the Legion gathered around him.

_I’ll make you suffer, chicken nugget. Just wait,_ he thought and grinned from ear to ear.


End file.
